


Take Me.

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Consensual Kidnapping, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Nico and Jason have an agreement.Non-Con tag for intense scene, despite it all being consensual, this is not for the faint heart.





	

The music is loud and terrible, but Nico isn’t here for the music.

When he first turned of age, he wasn’t a big fan of clubs: too many people, too much noise. Tonight, that is exactly what Nico is craving.

 

The dance floor is filled beyond capacity, but Nico still finds himself seeking out the crowd, disappearing into the sea of bodies. He moves along with the music, the dull thumping of the bass, and even though he isn’t a dancer by a long shot, he likes to think he doesn’t look so bad moving his body.

 

Maybe Jason is here tonight as well. Nico hasn’t seen him all week and the waiting is getting to Nico slowly but surely. After they’ve spoken about… about this fantasy they share, Nico has hardly been thinking of anything else. Going out was supposed to distract him, instead all Nico can think about Jason hiding amongst the people, watching him, _wanting him_.

 

When a pair of hands settles on his waist, Nico almost startles out of his skin. It isn’t Jason, Nico doesn’t need to look to know. Not only are the hands too small, Jason would be more subtle than this, especially when he knows Nico is just waiting for him.

The stranger pulls Nico toward him and after a split-second of uncertainty, Nico comes easily. _If_ Jason is watching, this will only make him want this more. Nico hopes he’s here somewhere.

 

Looking up, Nico finds himself face to face with a pretty blonde. Nose dusted with freckles and bright blue eyes, something about the similarity to Jason makes Nico’s lips twitch into a smile. If he had a type, this would be it.

They dance together, close and suggestive, and if it had been only last week Nico would feel bad dancing this closely with another guy. Now though, it only makes the hairs at the back of his head stand, spine tingling with excitement. He doesn’t need to be reminded who he belongs to, but that doesn’t Nico doesn’t want to be reminded.

 

The stranger laughs over the music and edges closer, almost too close for Nico to still be comfortable. Dancing is innocent enough, but he doesn’t want to give this guy the wrong idea. Maybe it’s unfair, dancing with him only because Nico hopes his boyfriend might see them, but Nico doesn’t quite care about being fair at the moment. All he wants is to lure Jason out of hiding, tempt him to finally make his move.

 

The stranger comes closer and Nico freezes, one hand moving up to push the guy away if necessary. He doesn’t try anything, thankfully, only brings his lips to Nico’s ear in order to be heard shouting over the music.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

A drink. That seems innocent enough. Nico doesn’t have a lot of practice with this, never had to go through the motions in such a place before, but he finds himself nodding. At the very least, a drink will get this man out of his personal space.

 

A hand takes his own and Nico stiffens again. He has to give it to the stranger: he’s bold. And he can’t know this only makes Nico more hesitant.

They weave through the dancing people toward the bar and Nico’s heart skips a beat when he recognises the woman working the till tonight. Despite Jason’s and his agreement, Nico finds himself pulling his hand away from the stranger. Just in time. From behind the bar, one of Jason’s best friends waves at Nico.

 

His stomach churns, his mind is going in circles. Nico doesn’t remember if Piper always works this day of the week, or if she said anything regarding her schedule last time Nico saw her. Nico doesn’t doubt Jason would ask her help in this, he should have thought about it sooner, really.

 

“What can I get you, handsome?” Piper calls and Nico stumbles forward. He isn’t clumsy, but his nerves are getting to him. Maybe, just maybe, tonight is the night.

 

“Can we get two Rum and Coke?” The blonde yells over the music, looking between Piper and Nico. “If that’s alright with you?”

 

Nico doesn’t think before he nods. He doesn’t even like rum, but the drink is the last thing on his mind right now. Nico is scanning the crowd around the bar with his eyes. He feels watched, but that is definitely just his imagination.

 

A drink is being sat down in front of him, and Nico doesn’t even think of checking it before he takes a first sip. It tastes funny, but that might just be the rum. It’s not something Nico drinks normally and at this point he’s sure he’s just being paranoid. If Jason is planning to use a drink to get him, Nico won’t be able to taste it, anyway.

 

The stranger is talking to him, moving with the music, and Nico finds himself nodding along. He’s only half listening, the rest of his attention taken by the crowd around them, the possibility of Jason taking him tonight. The music is loud in his ears, this stranger is too close and, the more Nico sips through his straw, the more he suspects his drink was a little too strong.

Maybe Piper meant well, giving Nico more than this stranger paid for… or maybe Jason is here tonight.

 

Nico sets his glass down on a nearby counter with a heavy thud.

He downed this faster than he should have, no wonder the world is spinning now. He hasn’t been drinking tonight, hadn’t meant to until the stranger offered to buy.

The stranger does not seem to notice Nico swaying on his feet, but he is further away now, too. Nico tries to follow, but as he tries to take a step forward the room starts spinning around him. Nico’s vision is blurry, he feels a little sick, and no matter how much he is blinking, he doesn’t seem able to clear his sight again.

 

This can’t have been the rum. Even if Piper overpoured for him, that little more shouldn’t have had such an effect on him. Nico has never had trouble holding his drink, but he is beginning to doubt that his drink had only had rum in it.

Not for the first time since their agreement, Nico has to remind himself that he trusts Jason. No matter how fast his heart is beating and how much the ground is swaying under his feet, Nico has to remind himself that he asked this of Jason and that Jason would never actually truly harm him.

 

Nico takes a few, slow deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself. He blinks again and looks up, hardly able to make out the shape of the man he’d danced with anymore. Nico thinks he hears him talking, but can’t make out any words that leave the other’s mouth.

 

That’s when Nico feels an arm winding around his waist. He instinctively shies away from the touch, but in trying to get away he almost falls to the ground. Nico feels the rumble of a laugh against his back - _Jason._

 

“I think he had too much.” Jason says loudly right next to Nico’s ear. He must be speaking to the stranger Nico has been dancing with earlier. “I’m gonna take him home…. Yeah, don’t worry, we live together. He messaged me.”

 

Nico would have never considered Jason a good liar. He seemed to much of a nice guy for that, too clean cut, but right now none of that shone through. Nico tried to get out of Jason’s hold, but he could hardly hold himself up in the first place so if Jason’s arm around him would vanish, he’d fall right to the floor.

 

“No.” He mutters, too quiet. “No. I don’t wanna go..with him.” Nico tries again, louder this time. His words are slurred together, he doubts he is making much sense to anyone but himself.

 

“I’ll take good care of him.” Jason says and this alone makes a shudder run down Nico’s spine. He wants to be pliant, go along with Jason, go home with him, but Nico remembers he’s supposed to fight back.

He pushes at Jason’s chest, tries to pull out of his hold, curses and mutters and none of the words leaving Nico’s lips make any sense. He must look like a drunk fool and Jason is counting on that.

 

A hand curls around his upper arm, too tight for comfort. Jason’s thumb digs into Nico’s skin and he tugs him forward, not as gentle now.

 

“We’re leaving.” He says sternly. “You’re coming with me.”

Then quieter, he bends down to whisper the next words into Nico’s ear. “Whether you like it or not.”

 

Nico likes it. Jason’s breath fans over his skin, and even though the grip is almost painful, Nico is thriving. The world is spinning faster now that he is moving, Jason dragging him along, and Nico does his best to make the process as hard as possible on his boyfriend.

 

They pass the bar, Nico catches Piper wink at him and of course she is in on the whole thing. Nico makes a mental note to get back at her later, but right now, his focus is entirely on Jason and on getting out of his hold.

 

Despite the drugs addling his perception and impeding his movements, Nico is determined. He rips his arm free, finally, and pushes Jason away from him with the other hand. Jason doesn’t stagger, but Nico does. The force worked back against him and he loses his balance, hitting the floor hard. The air gets knocked out of him and he hears Jason huff: whether it is in frustration or amusement, Nico cannot tell.

 

“Leave me alone. I don’t wanna go with you.” Nico complains again and this time he is sure Jason has heard him. Nico is acting like an insulent child, and Jason treats him as such in return.

 

He is hauled off the ground by his arm, the grip tight enough to bruise now. Nico hopes it will leave a mark, the thought makes him keen quietly.

 

“I’m just about done with your shit.” Jason growls as he pulls Nico close. His eyes are stormy, dangerous. Nico can hardly believe how well Jason is playing his role.

 

Jason tugs Nico along with hardly any care. Nico stumbles, struggles to stay on his feet, and Jason only pushes him more when it looks like Nico might fall again. If any of their friends saw them like this, they wouldn’t believe their eyes.

 

Nico wonders, distantly, if it should worry him how good Jason fits into the role of the bad guy. Something twists in Nico’s stomach… he trusts Jason with his life and yet, now that the doubt has entered his mind, Nico can’t shake it again. Suddenly, Nico isn’t all that sure that he is truly the one in control anymore.

 

Nico’s hands both fist into Jason’s sleeve and he has to tug three times before Jason even turns his gaze toward Nico. They’re almost outside and Nico would be lying if he claimed some small part of him isn’t scared that he’s in over his head.

 

“Harpie.” Nico says, slurs, and closes his eyes. He’s not ruining it, he tells himself, but he needs to be sure. “Harpie, Jason, please.”

 

The change is immediate.

 

Jason’s entire expression softens, and his hold on Nico loosens considerably. His body is still closing Nico off from the other clubbers, but Nico doubts that is intentional. One of Jason’s hands comes up to cradle Nico’s cheek carefully, as if Nico might break to pieces.

 

“You want to stop?” Jason asks. His tone is gentle and there is no trace of judgement in his voice. Nico finds he breathes a little easier again.

 

“No.” Nico whispers. Words are hard, so he shakes his head too. “Had to make sure… forget I said anything.”

 

Jason hesitates a moment, but Nico gives him a little push and Jason nods. It’s as if someone flipped a switch; Jason jumps back into the dominant, bad guy persona from before.

 

The hand on Nico’s arm moves to the back of his neck and he’s being hurled forward again, dragged along roughly no matter how much he fights Jason off. Piper can’t have put much of whatever substance Jason gave her in Nico’s drink, his head is already beginning to clear minimally.

Maybe it’s all the moving around, his trying to fight Jason off, but he slowly feels more in control of his own body again.

 

They stumble out the door and Nico recognises the bouncer.

 

“Frank!” Nico shouts, realising he still sounds drunk out of his mind. Even so, this is his sister’s boyfriend. If no one else, he should help.

 

Frank takes a step forward and Nico clings to his sleeve the second he gets his fingers on it. Jason doesn’t seem happy about this development at all.

  
“I don’t wanna go.” Nico says, as clearly as he can manage, which isn’t very clear at all. “Don’t make me leave with him.”

 

Either, Frank knows, which is an option Nico _really_ doesn’t want to think about, or he misreads their situation entirely. He laughs, takes Nico’s hands off his sleeve and pushes him back toward Jason.

 

“I think you had enough for tonight.” Frank tells him, then ruffles Nico’s hair. He feels like a child, surrounded by adults who won’t listen to his concerns. “Let Jason take you home, I’m sure he knows what’s best for you right now.”

 

Jason thanks Frank quietly and Nico only thrashes more as Jason leads him down the road. Nico can see his car there, knows that once he’s in it he has lost - not that he really had any intention of winning in the first place.

 

The car’s lights flash as Jason unlocks it from afar and Nico starts one last attempt to escape from his boyfriend. He manages not to fall this time as he frees himself from Jason’s grip, but even so he doesn’t get very far. Jason catches up to him within two long steps, winding one arm around Nico’s middle and bringing the other to Nico’s nose.

 

A cloth tickles his nose and a strange smell invades his senses. Nico realises too late what his happening, the world around him already darkens. His knees give out, Jason catches him. The last thing he hears is Jason’s pleased little hum as he carries Nico the rest of the way to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up again is a struggle. Nico feels as if he’s buried under a mountain of thick heavy blankets, or at the bottom of the ocean, and has to fight his way all the way to the top to regain consciousness again.

 

When he opens his eyes, the light is blinding. It must be morning then, Nico realises as he blinks frantically to adjust his eyes to the brightness. He has a splitting headache and his mouth feels as if it’s been stuffed with cotton balls, dry and weirdly sticky.

 

It takes him a bit longer to take in his surroundings. He’s home, in Jason’s bed. Above his head, one of his hands is taped to the rods of the headboard with heavy silver tape. The other is secured with one of Jason’s belts and Nico wonders if that’s intentional or due to a shortage in duct tape.

The metal is cold against his wrists, Nico tugs hard once, then again, but the restraints are unmoving. Jason did a good job.

 

Nico tries to raise up his head even though it’s swimming and every movement makes the world spin. He’s only wearing a tank top, old and ratty, and some boxershorts. His legs are bent at the knee, secured with an assortment of more belts, ropes and tape so his heels press against his thighs.

It’s uncomfortable, but not tight enough to actually hurt. Nico is quite sure he’ll start losing feeling in his feet if he’s gonna stay tied like this for much longer.

 

One thing is evident: Nico has no chance to escape on his own. It should scare him, but he’s asked for this, for Jason to take absolute and complete control in a situation where Nico can’t get away. This feeling of being vulnerable and completely at Jason’s mercy has Nico’s arousal stirring already.

 

Even so, Nico doesn’t forget his role in this.

 

“Hey!” He shouts, then tugs at the restraints again. He won’t be able to get out of them, but he might be able to loosen them a little. “Hey! Let me out!”

 

Nico trashes, trying to use his body weight as leverage against the restraints. The bed creaks, but the ropes and tapes and belts don’t budge in the slightest. It gets Nico his ‘captor’s’ attention though.

The door to the bedroom opens slowly, creaking a little. Nico’s head snaps up and he sees Jason there, wearing only sweatpants that hang low on his hips. Again, Nico feels himself stir in his boxers, but does his best not to let his actual interest show.

 

“What do you want, pervert?” He spits, glaring and tugging at the restraints again. “Let me go, you sick fuck!”

 

Maybe, Nico is laying it on a little thickly, but Jason only raises an eyebrow instead of jumping at the bait. He slowly comes closer while Nico is spitting insults at him, then stops by the side of the bed.

 

“Don’t you dare look at me!” Nico hisses as Jason’s eyes very obviously travel over his body. “Hey! I’m talking to you, pezzo di merda!”

 

Nico doesn’t see the slap coming. Jason backhands him, _hard_ , and pain definitely shouldn’t feel this good. Nico gasps, stares at Jason, quiet for the moment.

Jason cups his chin and leans in close, looking at Nico with cold, dangerous eyes.

 

“If you don’t shut your dirty mouth, I’m gonna give it some better use.” He threatens in a low voice.

Nico shivers. There is no way Jason hasn’t noticed that.

 

“Vaffanculo.” Nico whispers viciously, then spits at Jason.

 

For a split second, nothing happens, then Jason’s hand takes a hold of Nico’s hair instead and yanks him hard down onto the mattress again.

When Nico gasps this time, it’s more pain than pleasure. He can’t move from Jason’s grip if he doesn’t want to hurt himself, but that doesn’t stop him from talking.

A new stream of curses and insults leaves Nico’s lips until Jason reaches behind him and suddenly something is stuffed into Nico’s open mouth: thick cloth, tasting of laundry detergent and lint. He can hardly breathe around it, let alone speak.

 

Jason has gotten what he wanted, Nico remains silent and settles to glare at him instead.

 

“Bad boys get punished.” Jason says dangerously quiet. None of his usual softness is found in his features, or his voice. If Nico didn’t trust Jason so much, this is when he’d really get scared.

 

A little squishy toy is pushed into one of his bound hands without a word. Nico gives it a little squeeze and it makes a high pitched noise. Jason looks at him, unmoving for  moment, until Nico gives the smallest of nods. He understands: this is his safeword now. It grounds Nico, a reminder that he is in control, that Jason always leaves him with an option to call the shots if necessary.

 

Jason kneels next to Nico on the mattress now, keeping Nico in place with the hand in his hair. Jason’s free palm runs over Nico’s skin.

It’s all exploring at first, pushing Nico’s tank top up out of the way and running over Nico’s clothed ass, until two fingers close around one of Nico’s nipples and pinch hard enough that Nico’s body bucks away from the pain. He gasps against the cloth in his mouth, but Jason only smiles, pinches again, then the other, until both are an angry red against Nico’s pale chest.

Jason’s squeezing, touching, slapping every inch of skin he can reach. Eventually, Jason lets go of Nico’s hair so he can run both hands over Nico’s skin.

One dips between Nico’s legs, cupping his half hard cock through his boxers. Nico shudders, almost goes pliant before he remembers to fight back and tries to move away from Jason’s touch, close his legs and force Jason’s hand away again. It earns Nico a not so pleasant squeeze of his groin and when he cries out in protest, Jason slaps his face again.

 

“I thought I told you to stop making so much noise.” Jason growls and Nico shivers again.

 

He can already see the outline of Jason’s hard-on in his sweats and Jason grins wickedly when he notices where Nico’s eyes are wandering.

 

“Don’t you worry, slut. You’ll get this soon enough.”

 

Nico shakes his head, whines and thrashes like it’s the last thing he wants, even though he is craving it already. He is protesting as vocally as he can with the cloth in his mouth, and it only serves to make Jason angrier at him.

 

One hand tangles in his hair again, pulling so hard that Nico only whimpers quietly this time. Jason moves to straddle his chest now and Nico’s heartbeat speeds up. He knows what’s coming, tries his best to look terrified rather than eager.

 

The make-shift gag is pulled from between his lips and when Nico uses his first second of freedom to mutter a curse, Jason only tugs his hair harshly.  Nico’s gasp sounds strangled, almost like a moan, which makes Jason pull harder.

 

“I warned you.” Jason says and leans close, looking at Nico with cold anger. “If you can’t keep your whore mouth shut…” Jason trails off. Nico shuts his mouth tightly, he knows what Jason is implying without him having to spell it out for Nico.

 

When Jason’s free hand tugs at the hem of his sweatpants, Nico begins struggling full force again. He bucks his hip, fights against the restraints holding his legs together and tugs harshly at the tape and belt holding his hands in place above his head. They dig into his skin but don’t give, it’s a hopeless endeavour.

 

Jason’s cock springs free from the fabric, hard and heavy and practically hitting Nico in the face. He turns away, closes his eyes tightly, as if he can’t even stand the look of Jason’s arousal.

When Jason shifts closer, Nico is shaking his head frantically. He is taking deep, shaky breaths in trying to prepare himself for what’s coming: He knows Jason won’t be gentle, but Nico doesn’t want him to be.

 

“Bite me and I’ll cut your tongue off.” Jason warns in a low growl, the tip of his cock resting against Nico’s tightly sealed lips now.

Nico wouldn’t bite Jason even for the sake of the scene, wouldn’t risk hurting Jason like that, but even so the threat makes Nico keen quietly.

 

A sharp tug of his hair is enough to make Nico part his lips, gasping in pain, and Jason doesn’t waste any time. He forces his cock into Nico’s mouth without stopping to let him adjust, even as he hits the back of Nico’s throat.

Nico gags around him and Jason groans. The hold on Nico’s hair lessens minimally, but only because Jason’s cock is enough to keep him in place now.

 

Any other day, Jason would ease Nico into this, if he went that rough at all. Now, though, Jason sets a pace right from the start, fucking Nico’s mouth and throat without any regard as to whether Nico can keep up with the harsh pace or not.

 

Breathing is a struggle, Nico gags and coughs and sputters around Jason. He is bucking and struggling, but with his legs tied together like this Nico can’t get any leverage to get Jason off of him. There are tears gathering in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks, his throat is straining to accommodate Jason and even so, Nico is _rock hard_ in his boxers.

 

More than once, Jason forces his length all the way in until Nico can feel Jason’s balls against his chin. Nico can hardly breathe whenever he does so, especially when Jason holds Nico’s head there for a few seconds until Nico’s thrashing becomes even more violent. Only then is Jason letting him fall away gasping and wheezing, struggling to regain any sort of composure before Jason’s back to taking what he wants.

 

Time loses meaning. It might have only been a few minutes, or an hour, Nico wouldn’t be able to tell. At some point, he’s started losing himself a little, whining and moaning around Jason’s cock down his throat, forgetting that he isn’t supposed to let on how much he is enjoying this.

 

Jason’s rhythm becomes more erratic and Nico can tell he must be close. He’s fucking Nico’s throat harder now, albeit slower, until eventually he slams all the way in and holds Nico’s head in place there, Nico’s nose touching Jason’s abdomen.

Hot seed hits the back of Nico’s throat and he chokes again, struggling to swallow or spit or breathe.

 

“Don’t you dare spill even a drop.” Jason warns as he eases out and Nico tries his best to swallow despite hardly being able to get air into his lungs again. He coughs, and some of Jason’s cum slips down his chin, which earns him a slap for being “a wasteful little slut”.

 

Nico is still reeling even when Jason backs away. His mouth and throat are on fire, yet he is _so turned on_ , Nico is afraid he might explode if Jason so much as tries to touch him.

 

“Make another noise and I won’t be as gentle next time.” Jason warns him before he climbs off the bed, leaving Nico alone with his spinning head and heavy arousal between his legs.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Nico wakes, the first thing he notices is that his legs aren’t tied together anymore. He can move them freely, and while his knees ache a little, he doesn’t seem to have otherwise hurt himself with his thrashing and bucking earlier. He raises and stretches his legs, getting the feeling back into his joints.

Then, Nico blinks slowly and looks up. His hands aren’t tied anymore either, but rest above his head on the pillow, each wrist in a soft leather cuff. Both cuffs are secured with rope to the bedframe, but with much more leeway than Nico would have expected to get.

 

Slowly, Nico sits up. The clock tells him he has slept all day, it’s almost time for Jason to come home from work again. There’s water on the bedside table, and a bowl of presumably cold pasta - both sitting there as if they hadn’t been left intentionally.

Nico moves forward, scooting to the edge of the bed to reach for the food. Only then does he notice the heavy weight around his neck. Jason has collared him, Nico realises, a strange heat pooling in his belly at the thought.

 

Nico has never felt this _owned_ before, and maybe it should worry him how much he thrives on the feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Nico hears the front door unlock, he has almost fallen asleep again. His arousal hasn’t gone down, but even if Nico wanted to give in and touch himself, he doubted it would be worth the punishment that might follow.

 

Nico doesn’t have to wait long for Jason to find his way to the bedroom. He sneers at the man, but doesn’t try to insult him this time - he’s learnt his lesson and his throat already feels sore enough.

 

Jason’s gaze wanders over Nico, then to the bedside table where the empty bottle and bowl are sitting. He looks pleased, but the expression is fleeting. When his gaze turns back to Nico, it’s filled with a hunger that makes Nico back away until his shoulders hit the headboard of the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” Jason asks. His voice still has that same dangerously calm tone it had this morning - before Nico made him snap. “Do you really think I’m done with you already, slut?”

 

Nico doesn’t dare reply, he doesn’t even shake his head. When Jason tries to grab one of his ankles, Nico flinches away from the touch. As much as he wants Jason’s hands on his skin right now, Nico still has his role to play.

 

Jason clicks his tongue displeased and looks at Nico like a parent about to scold their child.

  
“You don’t want to make me angry again, do you?” He asks, hand going down to the waistband of his jeans. Nico frantically shakes his head.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

This time, Nico only whimpers when Jason grips his ankle. He’s being pulled across the bed, so far that his arms are held back up over his head by the restraints again. Jason’s hand runs from Nico’s ankle up his calves, then along his thigh. When he looks up at Nico, Jason is grinning wickedly.

 

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun, you and I.” Jason murmurs and Nico shivers, shakes his head, tries to shy away from Jason’s touch again. Jason isn’t having any of that though, he grips Nico by the collar and pulls him up hard enough that Nico gasps and his wrists strain against the cuffs. “And you better be a good boy unless you want me to punish you again.”

 

Nico is being let go, falling against the mattress with a huff. Jason squeezes his thighs, then his hands move higher, fingers tracing the hem of Nico’s boxershorts on each leg.

 

“Please don’t.” Nico says quietly, but of course the plea falls on deaf ears. With quick, sure movements, his boxers are removed and carelessly thrown off the floor.

 

Nico feels exposed. He’s still hard, or maybe hard again, and Jason clicks his tongue as he flicks his fingers against the base of Nico’s cock.

 

“Looks like you want this more than you’re admitting, slut.” He says with clear distaste in his tone, and despite the pain his fingers caused Nico wants them back on his skin the second they’re gone. “Well, I can give you what you really want.”

 

Nico hears Jason spit, then looks up with wide eyes to see Jason coat his fingers. This sends him struggling again, trying to kick and shove at Jason, anything to keep those fingers away from their unmistakable destination.

 

It’s hopeless, Jason’s easily stronger than Nico and when he doesn’t stop struggling, Jason forcibly flips him over and straddles Nico’s legs, pinning them with his own weight.

His cheeks are being pulled apart and Nico bucks his hips, tries to deter Jason’s movement with thrashing and flinching away, but it’s no good. Jason spits on his hole, then the first finger forces his way inside.

 

Jason isn’t gentle and spit isn’t a good substitute for lube. It _hurts_ and while Nico knows Jason wouldn’t do any serious damage, he still keens at the feeling. He’s begging, pleading, but Jason is ignoring him, working the single finger in and out roughly without giving Nico’s body enough time to adjust to the stretch.

He spits on Nico’s rim again before he works in a second finger and Nico cries out. If this is the normal treatment, he isn’t sure he would have been able to take whatever Jason would have had in mind as punishment.

 

When Jason pulls his fingers free, Nico panics.

 

“No!” He begs again. “Please, it’s not enough, you’ll hurt me, please!”

 

Jason doesn’t reply. Nico hears the ruffle of jeans, feels Jason move on top of him. Two fingers trace over his rim again, this time slick with lube, but it only does so much to calm Nico’s racing heart. He doubts it will actually hurt him, but he knows this is going to be painful. Against any common sense, Nico’s cock twitches against the sheets.

 

“This is what sluts like you deserve.” Jason growls and Nico feels the head of Jason’s cock slide along his crack. He whimpers, begs again even though he know it’s futile.

 

When Jason presses forward, Nico buries his face against the sheets. He could stop this, easily, if he really wanted to, but as much as it hurts as Jason forces his cock into him, Nico has to bite back a moan. His own arousal is throbbing, aching for release, and although it almost feels like Jason is splitting him open, Nico finds himself wanting more.

 

Jason curses quietly, rolls his hips, and then he is fully sheathed inside. He slaps Nico’s ass lightly, and when he pulls back, he pulls Nico back with him. On his knees, face pressed into the sheet, his cock isn’t touching the mattress anymore. Jason has taken his only relief and Nico whines quietly, wishing his restraints were long enough that he could touch his cock.

 

“That’s a good slut.” Jason praises. His voice sounds rough now, maybe because he has trouble holding back, making sure not to actually hurt Nico. “A good whore, always needy for cock.”

 

Nico protests meekly, then his entire body is rocked forward as Jason thrusts into him, _hard._ Nico wants to moan but bites his tongue to keep the noise in, ignoring the pleasure he already feels through the pain. He can’t quite stop writhing and shivering, slightly rolling his hips for some kind of relief.

 

Jason takes it as permission to go on. He holds Nico’s hips still, squeezes his cheeks, then sets a pace that is just as punishing as the one he exposed Nico’s throat to before. Skin slaps against skin, Nico gasps and cries, teetering right on the edge between pleasure and pain with every thrust forward.

He knows his cock is leaking, heavy and hard between his legs. Nico doubts he’ll be allowed to touch it, or have Jason touch it later on.

 

Jason keeps his pace up long enough that it starts to feel good, _really good_ for Nico. The pain fades into a dull ache, and Jason keeps hitting his prostate, surely with the intent of driving Nico absolutely out of his mind.

One of Jason’s hands snakes around him, slick with either sweat or spit or leftover lube, and takes a hold of Nico’s cock. He cries out at the contact, bucking his hips into the touch and forgetting all about the role he is supposed to be playing.

 

Jason only strokes him once, twice, and Nico already feels like he might explode into Jason’s hands. There are tears streaming down his face, he’s moving with Jason, rolling his hips with his thrusts. He wants to come _so badly._ And Jason pulls his hand away.

 

Nico cries out in frustration, Jason trusts harder, buries Nico’s face against the sheets. Seconds later Jason stills, curses, and Nico can feel him coming inside.

 

Jason pulls out, panting heavily, and Nico is left lying there, shivering and trembling and so close to his own release that he wants to cry out of frustration. Jason won’t allow him to cum, Nico knows, not until he’s had his fill.

 

An hour later, Nico is pinned under Jason. Both his hands have been uncuffed, but they’re clasped in one of Jason’s larger hands above his head.

Jason is taking him again, the third time now, albeit slower now. Before, he made Nico ride him, holding a small vibrator to Nico’s cock until he was sobbing, close to begging for his release. Until now, Jason hasn’t been able to push him for enough for that.

 

Jason is drawing it out this time. He fucks Nico slow, deep, taking care to hit Nico’s prostate as often as he can. With his free hand, he is teasing Nico, slowly driving him out of his mind.

Fondling Nico’s nipples, his balls, occasionally his cock, bringing him right to the brink every time before Jason moves on to touch another spot. Nico’s stomach is a mess of sweat and precum, his cheeks are streaked with tears and red welts from where Jason slapped him.

 

Nico is crying again now, overly stimulated and yet not able to get enough. He wants to cum _so badly,_ but he knows Jason won’t let him until he begs for it. Nico is ready to let go of his last shred of dignity.

 

“Please.” He whimpers, not for the first time today. Now, however, he is asking for something entirely different.

 

Jason seems to sense that, too.

 

“Please, what?” He asks, devilish grin on his lips as his hand trails lower once more. A sob tears through Nico’s chest.

 

“P-please let me cum,” He begs and turns his face away. “Please. I-I need it. So badly.”

 

Jason grins like a cat who got the cream. He tightens his hold on Nico’s wrists, shifts, and suddenly he is fucking Nico just has hard as the first time. Nico doesn’t try holding his moans in anymore, he’s crying out, whining, begging - anything to make Jason touch his cock.

 

“Look at you. Such a needy whore.” Jason growls. Nico’s body rocks under him with every thrust, pliant and craving touch.

 

He doesn’t have to wait for it long. Jason’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing first, then stroking him as hard and fast as Jason is fucking him. Nico’s hips buck up, he cries out. It hardly takes anything now, and for once, Jason doesn’t take his hand away as Nico is nearing the edge.

 

Nico shouts as it comes over him, sudden like an elastic band snapping after it’s been pulled too tight. He spasms, trembles, strains against Jason’s hand holding him down. Nico can’t remember the last time he’s come so hard, his vision goes white with the force of it.

Distantly, Nico thinks he feels Jason’s climax too, but it’s hard to tell with such pleasure exploding through him.

 

When Nico slowly comes back to himself, Jason is taking off the last restraints from his body.

He’s grinning at Nico, not yet looking quite like the normal Jason again, but getting there.

 

“What a good whore you are.” Jason says quietly and pats Nico’s flank.

 

He must look like an absolute wreck now, covered in sweat and cum and rope burns, but Nico can hardly bring himself to care.

 

“I should call my friends, run a train on you. Bet a slut like you would love that.” Jason murmurs and the thought makes Nico shiver a little.

Jason raises him up a little, Nico comes easily. He realises too late that Jason has another white cloth in his hand, exactly like the one from the night before.

Nico inhales before he can stop himself and the world slowly fades to black again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Nico comes back to himself he is disoriented, but feels contently warm. He blinks slowly, this time the light in the room is dimmed.

He’s in his pyjamas, wrapped in a blanket like a burrito, curled against Jason’s chest.

 

“Welcome back, Nico.” Jason says and there it is again, the softness Nico hasn’t heard in Jason’s voice all of the last two days.

 

Jason carefully threads his fingers through Nico’s hair, pushing it out of his face and behind his ear. Nico leans into the touch. He still feels a bit sluggish but this sweet touch is more than welcome.

 

“I made soup for you.” Jason says quietly. “And I got tea here as well.”

 

Nico nods, smiles, and leans his head back against Jason’s shoulder. He isn’t quite ready to speak yet, and not even sure he could after Jason’s assault on his throat this morning.

 

Jason speaks quietly, telling Nico about having washed Nico and taken care of any rope burns, about having changed the sheets and washed them with the fabric softener Nico likes the smell of. It’s tempting to let Jason’s voice lull him back to sleep, but Nico knows it’s better if he stays away a little longer.

 

Jason’s thumb strokes over Nico’s cheekbone now and he looks a little concerned.

 

“I don’t think it’ll bruise, but… I wasn’t too hard on you, was I? I felt really bad in between.” Jason tells him honestly and bites his lip. “I made sure not to harm you, but I know it must have hurt a lot.”

 

Nico nods and yawns, then meets Jason’s eyes.

 

“I’m gonna feel it for a week.” He says, lips quirking a bit with a smile. His voice is wrecked, hurts a bit when he speaks too, but that’ll fade.  
“But I loved it. Can I - tea please?”

 

Nico’s voice cracks, and Jason smiles sympathetically. He hands Nico the cup, still lukewarm but not too hot to burn Nico’s tongue.

 

“I love you.” Jason says very gently, caressing Nico’s face again. Nico leans into the touch, it feels good to be reminded.

 

“Do you love me enough to watch cartoons the rest of the evening?” Nico asks cheekily and Jason huffs a laugh.

 

They’re gonna have to talk more about this in the morning, but Nico knows they’ll be fine. He’s fine. Jason loves him, and he’s here to pamper Nico for the rest of the night.

He couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission, if you wanna consider getting one of your own, come yell at me over [on tumblr.](http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
